


Living on a Thread of life

by schizophrenickitty



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, Hospitalization, Major character death - Freeform, to maybe be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenickitty/pseuds/schizophrenickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally just going to be a short writing thing, but I liked it so much that I made it longer and here's the result. I haven't proofread it much because I am tired and it's late but if I find mistakes, I will fix them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Living on a Thread of life

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just going to be a short writing thing, but I liked it so much that I made it longer and here's the result. I haven't proofread it much because I am tired and it's late but if I find mistakes, I will fix them.

Kagome’s Grandfather always had to make up illnesses and diseases for her absences from school. “It was always such a hassle for you, Grandpa.. I’m sorry." she croaked weakly as she lay fatigued and helpless in a cold hospital bed. The heart monitor that sat by her was steady, but weak, and everyone felt as if it were mocking them. Knowing she probably wouldn’t make it, Kagome watched the sad faces that crowded her room and knelt by her awaiting the next load of bad news that was sure to come.

Kagome was constantly thinking of all her friends, but mainly she was thinking of those in the feudal area. She smiled a bit at the thought of Inuyasha losing his patience and coming to get her, only because it was typical Inuyasha and it was bound to happen within the next day or so. She didn’t want Inuyasha to see her like this, so helpless and weak; he had already been through so much, and she didn’t want to hurt him anymore.

Kagome had first noticed her symptoms of sickness while she was home studying for her upcoming exams. She had felt more fatigued than usual, mostly because her immune system was working so hard to fight the virus that had invaded her respiratory system. At first they only thought it was a mere cold since she was coughing and sneezing, along with other cold symptoms, but when it didn’t subside quickly they became worried and decided it was time to take her to a doctor. When they found out she had a respiratory infection that couldn’t be cured by regular means they became even more worried.

Before the diagnosis Inuyasha had come looking for her, but she told him that she had exams and couldn’t return just yet. Of course, he didn’t like it and he tried to persuade her, but this time his efforts would fail. Inuyasha sat by the Bone Eaters Well, watching into the dark abyss, expecting Kagome’s return. He was growing more and more impatient as the hours passed, so much that his leg began shaking and twitching with anticipation as he sat perched like a bird on the side of the well. He knew, though, if he came too soon it would only end in an argument, so Inuyasha just waited.

After a few more hours of pacing back and forth awaiting the Miko’s return, Inuyasha finally caved in and jumped through the well to the Higurashi shrine.

When Inuyasha arrived, he found no one to be home, even though it was the middle of the day. He didn’t even attempt to catch anyone’s scent because he figured that they’d be home. Inuyasha waited patiently in the house, he played with Buyo for sometime, but ended up taking a nap on the floor.

It was dark out by the time anyone came back to the house, and the dog-demon sat up immediately to greet them. Though, when he saw that Kagome wasn’t with them he began to worry a bit, mostly because of the gloomy expressions that masked the family. The family knew that eventually he would come to get Kagome and they’d have to tell him the bad news. They were reluctant at first, but they all knew that it was best to tell him.

As soon as Kagome’s family explained everything that had been happening, and after they tried consoling Inuyasha’s anger, he stormed from the house. The family had no idea where he was running off to, but neither did he. He couldn’t believe what they had just told him and he didn’t know how to react in the slightest.

She had been near death many times, had even stopped breathing at one point, but she always came back. No matter what happened, they found a way to bring her back. ‘This time, though,’ he whispered in his mind, ‘this time I don’t think there’s a chance.’

Hours passed before Inuyasha had cleared his head, the sun was beginning to rise and Inuyasha watched as the citizens of present day Tokyo started their days as normal. He sat atop a tall building that overlooked the city thinking about how he wanted to see Kagome, and how he wanted to just talk to her, even if only for a minute; he wanted to believe he could help her, maybe even save her, but he knew that seeing Kagome in her current state would break him.

Inuyasha also worried for how the others would take this news, how would they feel about never seeing her again? Knowing that she’s never going to go through that well again and jump up with the trademark happy grin she wears and her cheerful greetings to everyone? So many things like this circled through his tired mind, he still didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

 

After a few more hours of pondering the current situation and what he should do, Inuyasha sniffed his way to the hospital. Tracking Kagome’s scent was easy for him by now and he had no problems finding her room.

At first Inuyasha only looked in through the window to see her condition for himself, he could see how much paler she had become and the frail state of her body. It pained him to see her like this, to see her in so much pain killed him. He wanted to walk in there just to talk to her, but he had no idea what to say. His thoughts weren’t connecting properly and he was jumbling his words left and right.

He watched the strange machine by Kagome’s side which released a slow, but consistent, spike. Inuyasha wondered what exactly it was supposed to tell him, however he knew he should worry about it.

After even more time, Inuyasha saw Kagome’s family making their way through the front doors of the hospital and decided to join them. “I need to see her before anything happens," Inuyasha murmured to himself softly as he obediently followed the Higurashi family up to Kagome’s stale room.

Kagome turned her head to look at the group with sad, empty eyes. Inuyasha could feel the life slowly leaving her body as every second passed, ‘there has to be some way to save her,’ he thought, over and over again.

When Kagome saw Inuyasha standing with her family, she drew a weak smile across her lips. She was so glad to see him, even if she could barely move. “Inuyasha.." Her voice was weak and it cracked as if she were losing her voice, and soon she would. “Inuyasha, come here.." she muttered, following with a loud and painful cough.

Hearing this, Inuyasha quickly shuffled over to her bedside and knelt down to be on eye level with her. In the background, Inuyasha heard Kagome’s family mumbling something about giving them privacy and soon they left the room without a word.

Kagome’s body looked so weak that Inuyasha feared that if he even gave her the lightest touch, she’d fall apart in an instant. He felt nervous and sick to his stomach, fearing what Kagome might say to him. He didn’t want to hear that she was slowly dying, all he wanted to hear was her voice and look into her empty brown eyes, and give them life again. He wanted her to be full of life, like he was used to seeing her, he wanted to release her of her pain, and to press her against his body and feel her warm touch wrap around his body.

He was thinking such selfish thoughts, and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Kagome knew she wouldn’t make it through to tomorrow, she could just feel it somehow; none of the nurses had said anything, but Kagome knew. She didn’t want to tell anyone about the feeling in her stomach, so she just kept it to herself, although she was sure Inuyasha could tell by her dwindling spirit.

"Inuyasha, will you stay here tonight with me? I don’t want to be alone," she lied. The real reason she wanted him to stay was because this was his last chance to be with her, and she knew that.

"O..Of course I will, Kagome." As he said this, the smile on Kagome’s face grew slightly bigger and she thanked him. Inuyasha had no idea why she would be thanking him. he would’ve stayed even if she hadn’t asked.

Throughout the day, members from Kagome’s family came and left, but Inuyasha stayed all night, just talking to her and making her laugh, making sure she kept breathing whenever she fell asleep. They talked for hours about things they had never spoken to each other about before.

Soon Inuyasha fell asleep with his head resting on the bed, and his arm draped over Kagome. They stayed this way for many hours, that is until the heart monitor got slower.. and slower.. and slower.. until it finally went flat.

The strange noise woke Inuyasha from his peaceful sleep, and he was jerked out of the room as a band of nurses and doctors scurried in with frantic movements. He saw them trying to revive Kagome’s, now lifeless, body. He watched as she jolted but remained still and breathless.

Inuyasha’s state of mind was shocked, the only thing he could do was watch with a terror in the pit of his stomach that he would never get to hear her voice again, or even her joy-filled laugh.

Kagome’s family showed up after getting a call from the hospital that she had stopped breathing, but they were trying their hardest to get her back.

Inuyasha had himself pinned against the door, watching the doctors repeated failed efforts to revive her. Finally, the doctor’s gave up, “there’s nothing more we can do," they told them.

Kagome’s family cried together, as expected, but Inuyasha walked back into the room after her finally being announced dead. He couldn’t believe it, “she was so strong.. she endured so much pain," he whispered under his breath, standing by Kagome’s hospital bed. He balled his fists with rage once again, and closed his eyes to avoid any streams of tears. Tears were a sign of weakness in his opinion, but there was no way he could avoid it now. The woman he cared so much about was just lying in front of him, lifeless, and there was no way he could bring her back.

One last time, Inuyasha bent over Kagome’s body and clutched her limp body in his arms, a line of tears rolled down his cheeks as he clenched his teeth.

"I’m sorry, Kagome, I’m so sorry.. I wish there could have been something I could have done to help you, it’s my fault.."


End file.
